


Defying Authority

by Starstreak_777



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstreak_777/pseuds/Starstreak_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shot. The nobles deside it's high time Mirage bonded with StarBlazze. He and Hound, on the other hand, have their other ideas on solving the unbonded issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Mystyc, Illusion, StarBlazzze, and the rest of the nobles.

~Bond talk~

::Comms talk::

"Regular talk"

Mirage found his beloved scout sitting against a tree, watching a herd of horses as they played in the field in front of him. Walking up to hm, Mirage sat in his lap and rested his helm on Hound's shoulder. Burying his face in Hound's neck, he moaned and curled onto his side.

"You okay, 'Raj?" Hound asked as he wrapped his arms around Mirage, pulling him close to his body.

"My Sire is forbidding me from being with you. He wants me to be with StarBlazze instead," Mirage mumbled into Hound's neck.

"Is he the one that hurt you?" Hound's voice took a fierce, protective edge as he asked the question.

"Yes, he was the first one I ever interfaced with and said that I was colder than arctic winters on Cybertron," Mirage said, curling further into Hound's warm chassis.

"I'm going to tear him apart!" hound snarled. "You're perfect, 'Raj! Everything I could ever want; and more!"

"Obviously not to 'Blazze. He despises me. I used to love him like I love you now. I don't want to go back to him," Mirage whimpered.

"Why don't you tell your Sire that? He might rethink his request," Hound suggested as he lifted Mirage's head off his shoulder

"I already tried, he doesn't believe me. He thinks that StarBlazze is the best choice for me," Mirage argued as he looked at the dapple-gray horse playing with a pure-white Thoroughbred.

"MIRAGE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" a rich, cultured voice snarled from the direction that Mirage came from. Mirage buried his face back into the crook of Hound's neck as the royal-purple noble mech rushed over to them.

"I don't care what you want, Sire! I love him, not StarBlazze!" Mirage cried as he lifted his head to glare at his Sire.

"Mirage, I didn't ask you to leave him; I told you to leave him. I will not tell you again! Nobles have nothing to do with commoners; EVER!" Illusion snarled, reaching for Mirage's arm to pull him off Hound.

"Have you ever thought about what 'Raj would want?" Hound spoke up while tightening his hold on his beloved spy.

"I don't remember asking you to speak, Commoner Now, let Mirage go," Illusion snapped.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, I out rank you, so don't tell me what to do," replied defensively, refusing to let go of his lover.

"Illusion, let them be! Let Mirage choose his own mate!" a beautiful, lilac femme pleaded as she stood behind a group of other nobles.

"My son will not be with a commoner, Mystyc! I refuse to let it happen! What happened to him 'Blazze, they used to love each other? Pit, 'Blazze still loves him!"

"He doesn't love me! He never did!" Mirage yelled at his Sire as he turned in Hound's arms to fully face his Sire. "I loved him until he said I was colder than arctic winters on Cybertron! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Why are you defying me, Mirage?" Illusion asked as a handsome, deep gold noble mech walked up to his side and gazed lovingly at Mirage.

"Don't look at me like that, StarBlazze! I know it's not real! Take your slag and go somewhere else!" Mirage snarled. Hound's optics shot to the golden mech as Mirage snarled at him.

"You're the one?" Hound let go of his lover to stand up and advance on the golden mech who had hurt Mirage all those vorns ago. "Give me ten good reasons why I shouldn't rip you to the Pit?" StarBlazze backed up as the bulky scout advanced, trying to keep as much space as possible between the commoner and himself.

'What are you talking about? What have I done?" StarBlazze's voice was like sugar honey.

"You know full well what I'm talking about!" finally backing him into a tree, Hound gripped the noble's throat as Mirage backed up to the tree Hound had been leaning against when he found him.

"Stop this? What are you doing?" Illusion's surprised voice did nothing to stop Hound as he tightened his grip on StarBlazze's neck. Hound saw the purple mech advancing out of the corner of his optic and took out an energon dagger from his subspace and held it out, preventing Illusion from advancing.

"Try it again and I will personally rip your energon pump out, understand?" Hound threatened calmly, instilling complete fear in the golden noble mech. StarBlazze nodded vehemently, not wanting to be shown up by the commoner.

Hound released his neck and deactivated the dagger. Walking over to Mirage, he looked over his shoulder, daring any of the noble mechs to challenge him again. Mirage walked the rest of the way between him and Hound, wrapped his arms around the scout's waist, and rested his helm on his chest. Hound looked at Illusion pointedly before allowing Mirage to lead him away from the other noble mechs.

"Why did you put up with that for so long, 'Raj? Why didn't you stop it a long time ago?" Hound asked as he traced the armor seams along the spy's back.

"I tried, they just over power me all the time. Whenever I try, they would gang up on me and verbally beat me down," Mirage said softly. "StarBlazze just stood by and allowed it to happen and wasn't there when they were done."

"Mirage," Hound's voice was soft as he gently grabbed the spy's arm as he stopped walking. Mirage turned and faced his lover, allowing Hound to pull him to his chest. "Love, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I swear, on my Spark, that I won't abandon you, ever. I promise," Hound cupped the svelte mech's face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek as he gazed lovingly at Mirage.

The blue noble leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Hound's in a tender, soft kiss. Hound wrapped his arms around Mirage's body and pulled him close. Hound deepened the kiss, gently licking at Mirage's lips, asking for entrance. Granting it, Mirage's glossa brushed against Hound's as the scout's entered his mouth.

Moaning, Mirage wrapped his arms around his beloved scout's neck, pulling the tracker closer to him. He allowed Hound to cup the back of his helm as he gently nipped at his lips. Breaking the kiss, Hound gazed at Mirage.

"We should get back to the base before we go any further," Hound's voice was husky with desire for the lithe spy in his arms. Mirage nodded and let Hound lead him back to the base and their shared quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door to their quarters closed behind Mirage, Hound turned and pinned the lithe, beautiful spy to the door. Mirage moaned as Hound's mouth closed over the sensitive fuel line in his neck column. Mirage ran his hands up Hound's chest plating up to his helm and gently removed the protective metal, freeing Hound's shoulder length deep green hair. Hound geently gripped the elegant helm on Mirage's head and pulled it off, freeing the complexly braided hair to fall free of its cage. As it fell free, it started to become unplaited. Hound pulled away from Mirage long enough to lead him through their quarters to their berthroom. Along the way, Mirage's hair fully unbraided itself. With each step, both of the mechs disengagded the latches of their armor. They were both fully unarmored by the time they reached their berthroom door.

Hound pulled Mirage toward him and laid down on the berth with Mirage on top of him. As Mirage leaned down over his tracker, his long, thick blue hair fell over his shoulders. Hound wrapped an arm around Mirage's waist and gently cupped the back of the noble's helm and brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Mirage traced his hands over Hound's chest and Spark chamber as he gently ground his valve over Hound's hardening spike. Hound groaned into the kiss as the lubricants from Mirage's valve slowly covered his spike. Mirage gasped when Hound broke the kiss and latched onto the sensitive fuel line in his neck.

Hound released the lithe noble's helm and slipped his hand between their bodies and lightly traced the slick outer folds of Mirage's valve. His noble moaned as he slipped a finger into the valve and slowly pumped it in and out. A couple of seconds later, he added a second finger and scissorred them back and forth. He knew Mirage needed to be stretched before he entered his spike into the valve because the noble's valve always tightened to its original tightness; a common trait of Submissive nobles. Mirage moaned again when his tracker slipped a third finger into his valve a few seconds later.

Once Mirage was properly stretched, Hound pulled his fingers out of the noble spy,v making Mirage whine at the loss. Hound chuckled at him when the noble shifted enough to feel the tip of Hound's fully pressurized spike press against his valve. Hound shifted his hands and gripped his beloved's hips to prevent him from impaling himself on his thick, long spike.

"Hooouuund! Please!" Mirage moaned as Hound shifted his hips, teasingly rubbing the tip of his spike against the noble's valve. Hound chuckled again as he shoved his noble onto his spike as he thrust up into the tight, slick, velvety valve. "Hoooouuuund! Primus, yes!"

Mirage mewled as Hound's spike stretched his valve as far as it could. Hound's spike wasn't designed for a noble lover. It was longer and much thicker that any noble that Mirage slept with when the Towers were still standing. It was almost painful for Mirage to take if Hound didn't prepare him properly. Even stretched, it was slightly painful for a few clicks.

Hound didn't move for a while as he waited for Mirage to tell him it was alright to move. He knew from past experience that Mirage's valve was more sensitive than a commoner's. He had to wait for Mirage to move first. He groaned when Mirage shifted slightly, making his spike slip further into the valve. Mirage tensed as more of his vavle was stretched almost painfully.

Once Mirage relaxed and sat all the way up and moaned in pleasure, Hound gently rocked his hips. Mirage tossed his head back as delightful pleasure shot through him, unconciously tightening his valve around the perfect spike within it. He rested his hands on Hound's chest as he leaned forward to allow his lover more room to thrust into his valve. Mirage keened and moaned with each thrust into his valve as Hound gently thrust in and out of the exquisite valve he was in. Hound raised his knees and braced is pedes on the berth for more stability as he started to thrust harder and faster into his beloved, beautiful, lithe, noble lover.

"Primus, Mirage, yes! Always so tight, so perfect," Hound moaned as his beloved started to rock into his thrusts. He groaned again as Mirage tightened his valve in pleasure. Mirage's head bowed in pleasure as Hound's spike found his sweet spot and pressed pleasurably against it with each thrust. Hound traced his hands up Mirage's sides as mirage keened. "Please, 'Raj, please," Hound split his chest plates ans allowed his Spark chamber to come into sight.

Mirage gasped at the beautiful Spark in front of him. It was silver with gold and blue stripes pulsing across it. Mirage opened his chest plates as well and allowed the golden glow from his Spark to join Hound's. Mirage leaned down enough to feel the pull of Hound's Spark on his own. "Hoouund! Yeeesss!" Mirage moaned as his Spark tried to leave his chamber and merge with the perfect scout beneath him. "I need... you... Pleeeaaase, Hound!"

Hound thrust harder into Mirage's valve as he tried to keep his Spark from shooting out of his chest. He felt Mirage's arms start to shake with the strain of keeping their Sparks apart. "Let go, 'Raj. Let go, I'll always be here, I promise." Mirage's arms gave out and he fell Spark to Spark with Hound and gasped at the feeling of another Spark against his. Hound tightened his arms around Mirage's back and held him close as their Sparks completely merged.

Hound and Mirage's Sparks shared their memories and emotions as their bond started to form. Mirage buried his face in Hound's neck as his new bondmate's spike started to roughly thrust in and out of his valve. Their shared overload crested and took them both by surprise. Mirage keened loudly as his reproductive chamber opened during his overload. Hound froze, completely hilted within Mirage as his mate's valve milked his spike for all of its transfluid.

Mirage mewled when Hound gently thrust a few more times in to him, pushing all of the transfluid into the reproductive chamber. Mirage moaned as his valve relaxed and Hound's spike alipped part way out of him. "Hound. My Hound," Mirage whispered as their Sparks finally separated. Hound hmmed in agreement as he tighted his hold on his bondmate's waist.

Mirage slowly sat up, inadvertantly slipping all of Hound's spike back into his stretched valve. ~I love you, Hound,~ Mirage whispered across their bond. He gasped when he felt a powerful wave of love, possessiveness, and repect flow across the bond from Hound.

~I love you too, my 'Raj. I have since I first saw you, and always will,~ Hound said as he traced idle patters on Mirage's thighs. ~You are mine and I'll do anything for you. Anything in my power.~

Mirage looked at the door of their quaters when he heard his Sire yell. Hound sat up and wrappedhis arms back around his mate as he heard what the noble was yelling about.

"I want you to find Mirage at any cost. He will bond with StarBlazze. I will not allow him to bond with a commoner," Illusion had the other nobles spread out and search the barracks for his wayward son.

~You're too late, Sire. I can't bond with him no matter what you do,~ Mirage whispered.

Hound chuckled as Mirage lifted his hips so his mate's spike completely slipped out of his valve. Hound's spent spike slipped out of his beloved's valve and laid on his stomach as Mirage sat back down in his lap. Hound laid back down when the sounds of the other nobles faded away. Mirage curled up onto Hound's torso as he started to slipped into recharge, content to hear the pulse of his bondmate's Spark.

::Hound to Red Alert.::

::Yes, Hound? Is there a problem?::

::There are Tower Nobles trying to find Mirage and force him to bond with one of them even though Mirage has already told them he doesn't wish to. I just thought that I would inform you as to what's going on.::

::Alright. I'll send Inferno ans Ironhide don to remove them from the barracks immedately. Thank you for the information. Red Alert out.::

~They won't bother you any more, 'Raj. I promise,~ Hound whispered as he started to fall into recharge. Mirage hummed in contentment as he heard Ironhide rounding up the other nobles.

~Thank you, Hound,~ Mirage whispered as he fell into recharge.

~Anything for you, my beloved,~ Hound whispered as he fell into recharge purring contently.

~~fin~~


End file.
